


Breaking the Girl

by sequence_fairy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, leaving is hard, she's always watching him walk away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll always go, she knows that. Knowing doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Girl

Winry’s hair slides across her face, the wind lifting it with clumsy fingers and tangling the strands. The air is crisp with autumn and the sky is hazy with pre-dawn fog. Ed is still talking. Explaining, making excuses; saying so many things and saying nothing at all. She’s stopped listening. 

_I have to go, we could find it Winry. The Philosopher’s stone. I can give Al his body back. It’s just a train ride, Mustang’s found us a lead in West City. We’ll write when we can. I have to go._

He’ll always go, she knows that. Knowing doesn’t make it any easier. 

It takes her a moment before she realizes he’s stopped talking, and is looking at her quizzically, gold eyes wide. “Winry?” He asks, reaching out a tentative hand. Winry shakes her head, not trusting her voice, and Ed drops his hand. His face hardens, as if a chill wind has snuffed the warmth in his eyes. “We’ll be back before you know it,” he says, and turns away. 

Winry stands on the porch, watching them walk away. She watches the rising sun turn Ed’s hair to spun gold, watches the way Al’s armor glints in the morning light. She watches Al jostle his brother, and lifts her hand to wave when they both turn back. She smiles, blinking back tears as Ed’s hand lifts in return. 

Winry watches them disappear over the hill, and stands on the porch long after they’re gone from view. She’ll wait, like she always has, for them to come home.


End file.
